Zaviva: He's a monster
by The Great Uniter
Summary: Zaviva. Zachary known as Zach he's a monster a real demon but he's the monster that I love. I love him more then anything it just...took me a while to realize it


He's a monster he really is.

Dear Diary,

Another good day of rescuing animals mainly from Donita Donata, Dabio, and Gourmand. They are always trying to harm animals and use them for there own evil purposes but of course you know that diary. There is one person that has been gone from the goons of bad guys and that is Zach Varmitech. We have not seen him since our last mission. Well I must confess the rest of the crew has not seen him but... I have.

I have found out that I am mated to Zach CEO of many big corporations all over the world.

I found this out a month ago it was a shock to me but not to Zach he always knew he never told me. I found out on my own when a strange mark appeared on my right shoulder it was called a bond mark to let the Dom know that the Sub was in trouble or to let the Sub know that they had been away from the Dom for to long.

Putting my diary away climbing down from the hanging hammicks I walked over to a window in the Tortuga still in my sleep attire the glare from the moon light showed the rest of the Kratt team asleep. I sighed 'They will never understand how hard this is for me. They will find out then they will hate me'

The next day

It was a quiet day in the Tortuga ship Jimmy was flying us over the ocean while the rest of us were down below. The brothers were looking over there creature pods,Koki was flipping a coin and me I was rubbing my right shoulder it was getting sore again. It had been over a week since I last saw Zach since the last time I was able to sneak away. I wanted to tell them I really did but how would I tell them?. Koki was becoming suspicous of me sneaking away when Martin and Chris would save another animal. Zach gave up hunting animals for his uses he found them to not be as good as technology.

I was spaced out that I had no idea that Koki had come up behind me. "I know what your hiding,Aviva" I gasped a hand on my heart.

I knew I had been caught I had to tell her the truth. Right here right now.

I told Koki the truth about everything about how sad and nervous I was and about how I was Zach's mate.

She moved to sit next to me she put an arm around my shoulders. It was silent between us for a few seconds "We need to tell the guys" Koki said standing up heading towards the latter to the ground level of the Tortuga. I agreed with her we should tell the guys it was the right think to do and plus I wouldn't have to hold onto that secret and feel guilty for keeping that secret.

Koki and I headed down stairs to tell the guys what happened but before I could meet her down there buzz buzz feeling my phone buzz in my pocket letting me know that I had gotten a text message who else would text me on my phone besides Zach? My parents were dead and my grandmother was in Mexico.

I could hear Koki telling Chris,Martin and Jimmy what had been going on with me and why I was acting so strange. I had to answer my phone now or Zach would call and I didn't need the Kratt brothers to get loud and start to threaten Zach on the phone.

It was just a simple

"I love you"

Of course that made me smile so of course I wrote back saying "I love you too"

When I got down to the ground floor and turned to the guys of course Jimmy was eating and the bros were looking at me "Look guys I am so sorry that I didn't tell you what was going on I should..." I was cut off with the bros putting me into hugs and looks of understanding. "Aviva your our friend and our family don't feel you have to keep thinks from us" Martin said

"Martins right we'll stand by you no matter what" Chris said

"Jimmy?' Koki said we all turned to Jimmy who made a thumbs up.

"When do you have to meet Zach again?" Martin said breaking the silence that had filled the room "I should head out soon or it won't be good" I said. That made the brothers spring into action "Activate fly powers!"

Against my better judge meant I made Chris and Martin fly powers. They both moved towards me "Don't worry Aviva we got your back" The brothers both said. That made me get a tear in my eye wiping it away smiling looking at my family all of them smiled back at me. Taking off my yellow sweater placing it on a chair all eyes were on me as I grabbed my other sweater black with a red strip going down the sides of the arms just like my other one. "Zach gave you that?" Jimmy said looking at it up and down. I nodded "Yes he did"

The brothers went into my sweater pocket they wanted to go with me to make sure nothing bad happened. Koki gave me a communicator watch so I would always be connected to the Tortuga and Koki told me that it would shot out a zap of energy like a lazier "Just in case Zach does anything funny" Koki said she hugged me as I got onto my hover bike. "We'll be back as soon as we can" I said starting the hover bike up zipping away from the Tortuga.

Meanwhile..

Zachary better known as Zach was pacing back and forth in his office at the headquarters of his companies in the big city. He had been waiting for Aviva to come through the door for three hours and now he was getting annoyed with how long it was taking her to get back to him. He was about ready to call his mate and demand to know where she was but he heard his office door open and close he turned his head to see Aviva taking off her helmet and fixing her hair. Zach breathed a sigh of relief once he saw her.

Placing my helmet down on a chair I saw Zach writing on a piece of paper. I took the moment to place a kiss on his cheek which he smiled at that.

No point of view

The Kratt brothers flew out of the sweater pocket and landed on a plant leaf in Zach's office. They didn't realize how much Zach had changed he was wearing a business suit with the jacket on the back of his chair, a tie, a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his hair combed back and his skin had color to it again. Also he had gotten more muscular as time went on. The Kratt brothers did not see Aviva kiss the Dom's cheek if they would have they would of gagged. They were watching now to make sure Zach wasn't up to anything fishy and to protect Aviva.

Zach turned to his mate and lovingly placed a hand on her cheek which in return she leaned into his hand. The Kratt brothers could not believe there eyes Zach showing love and compassion!

The brothers decided that they were going to snoop around the CEO's building and return to Aviva in an hour or so.

Zach put Aviva in his arms being 4 inches taller then she was Zach put his lips to his mates forehead Aviva had her head on his chest she wondered what the gang would think if they could see this loving moment between the hero and the anti hero.


End file.
